one minute
by Lilli89
Summary: Casey und Severide, beides Väter von Teenagern, durchleben ihren schlimmsten Alptraum, als ein Unfall ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt...
1. Chapter 1

**Ich möchte hier eine weitere Geschichte zur TV Sendung "chicago fire" posten.**

Wie immer ist das Geschriebene lediglich erfunden. Sophia und Jessica gehören mir und entspringen meiner Fantasie.  
Sophia ist die 15 jährige Tochter von Casey. Jessica ist 16 und Severide's Tochter. Die Mädchen existieren in der TV Handlung **NICHT****.**

**Die Handlung spielt 2013.**

**Ich besitze weder die Rechte an der Sendung, noch ähnliches. **

**Kommentare sind gern gesehen. Ihr könnt eure Meinung gern auch anonym und als Gäste schreiben.**

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß! **

„Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, Casey. Verstehst du das? Sie raucht, sie kommt zu spät, sie hält sich an keine Abmachungen und sie klaut mein Auto. Keine Ahnung, wie sie an den Ersatzschlüssel für den Wagen gekommen ist."

Laut fluchend lief Kelly durch den Schlafbereich und echauffierte sich lautstark über seine 16 jährige Tochter, deren Verhalten ihn seit Wochen systematisch in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Seitdem sie mit deiner Sophia herum hängt, sind wenigstens ihre Leistungen in der Schule besser geworden. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich falsch mache. Aber vielleicht kommt ihre Mutter doch besser mit ihr klar."  
Matt zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben, nippte dann wieder an seiner Cola, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Bei der sie statt wie bei dir nicht vier Mal, sondern sechs Mal abgehauen ist? Nicht wirklich. Übrigens solltest du dir mit Sophia nicht allzu sicher sein."

Seit einer halben Stunde verharrten die zwei Lieutenants nun in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer und sprachen sich den Kummer mit ihren Töchtern von der Seele. Als Väter von zwei Teenagern, die jeweils beide und ohne ihre leiblichen Mütter bei ihnen lebten, hatten sie sich einiges zu berichten.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich meine, wegen deiner Tochter?"  
Matt sah ihn unzufrieden an.

„Ich komme nicht an sie heran. Lauren und ich dachten, dass alles besser wird, wenn sie bei mir und Gabby in Chicago lebt. Aber im Gegenteil. Sie wird mir immer fremder. Und dann hat sie einen neuen Freund. Diesen Eric. Punk, lebt auf der Straße. Wenn ich den sehe, kommt mir schon zum ersten Mal das Essen hoch."  
Severide zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Ich meine, wo ist das kleine blonde Mädchen, mit dem ich die Spielplätze unsicher gemacht habe?", murmelte Matt vor sich hin und blickte dann nachdenklich an die Wand..  
Kelly lächelte traurig, ließ kurz darauf einen Seufzer verlauten.

„Mal ehrlich, meinst du wir haben als Väter versagt?"

Matt stellte sein Getränk bei Seite, atmete dann tief ein und aus.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Kelly. Ich sehe nur, dass es immer schlimmer wird. Ich arbeite und arbeite und arbeite. Wenn ich los fahre, ist sie in der Schule, wenn ich nach Hause komme, ist sie schon im Bett. Im Extremfall auch nicht und ich gabele sie irgendwo um 22 Uhr in einer Mall auf. Manchmal auch direkt bei der Polizei, wenn sie beim klauen oder rauchen erwischt wird. Keine Ahnung, an wem das liegt. Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht scheiden lassen dürfen. Vermutlich bin ich auch zu früh Vater geworden und wohlmöglich habe ich einfach viel zu wenig Zeit für sie. Nur ich kann doch jetzt nicht die Jahre zurück drehen."  
Severide nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf.

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass sie zu zweit eine gute Mischung…"  
In diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Der Operator kündigte die notwendige Adresse an.

„Hansonstreet, Autounfall auf der Interstate."  
Abrupt erhoben sich Matt und Kelly nach oben.

Noch ahnte niemand der Väter, dass sie bald eine unschöne Begegnung machen würden…


	2. Chapter 2

Matt war in Gedanken längst beim Feierabend, als sie den Unfallort erreichten. Zunächst schien ihn der eingehende Notruf nicht allzu sehr zu verwundern. Gerade um diese Uhrzeit lief der Verkehr in der Stadt auf Hochtouren. Da konnte es schnell zu einer Karambolage kommen. Aber spätestens als er von weitem den ersten Unfallwagen erblickte, schien sich seine Sicherheit in Luft aufzulösen.

„Oh mein Gott. Seht euch das an. Das wird nicht leicht werden", hörte er Herrmann von der Rückbank des Trucks sagen.

Mit ernster Miene blickte er auf das Geschehen, bis er an seinem Kollegen hängen blieb, der mit geschockter Miene und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Fahrzeuge, nahe der Brücke starrte.  
Nachdem er feststellte, dass sich die Kollegen einer anderen Einheit bereits um den grauen Mercedes kümmerten, fiel sein Augenmerk auf Severide.  
Irritiert starrte er auf Kelly, ehe er rasant nach draußen hetzte. Was war los? Warum blieb Severide wie angewurzelt stehen, anstatt die ersten Opfer aus den schrottreifen Fahrzeugen zu befreien.

„Hey, was….?"  
Spätestens als Matt dem Älteren in die Augen blickte, ahnte er schlimmes.

„Jessica. …Mein Auto. Das ist mein Auto", hörte er den Braunhaarigen nur völlig geistesabwesend faseln, während in seinen Körper Bewegung kam und er aus dem Truck nach draußen stieg.  
Panisch hetzte er zu dem dunkelblauen Wagen, öffnete gewaltvoll die Fahrertür und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schwer verletzten Insassen.

Nur mühsam konnte er die aufkommende Übelkeit verdrängen. Ihm wurde flau im Magen. Er musste sich an der Heckscheibe des Fords festhalten. Mit einem Mal schienen die Stimmen seiner Kollegen meilenweit weg zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er auf zu atmen und zitterte am ganzen Körper, ehe er sich innerlich zur Ruhe mahnen konnte.

„Sophia! Jessica! Verdammt!", schrie er aufgebracht und begriff nun vollständig, was ihm Severide mit seiner Reaktion hatte sagen wollen.  
Völlig ungläubig blickte er auf die eingequetscht blutenden Mädchen, die er als seine Sophia, samt Severides Tochter identifizierte und schien für einen langen Moment völlig bewegungslos.

„Man, nun steh doch nicht so rum. Jetzt tue irgendwas!", schrie Kelly von der anderen Seite, der nun völlig diffus und mit Tränen in den Augen an der Motorhaube herum ruckelte. Auch der Rest des Squad Teams schien völlig aufgelöst zu sein.

„Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott", hallten Mills Worte wie Echos in Caseys Kopf wieder, ehe Bewegung in ihn kam und er aufgebracht die Scheiben einschlug, anschließend panisch den Kopf seiner Tochter befühlte.  
Apathisch begann er ihr auf Sophias Wangen zu schlagen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammt, mach die Augen auf. Sophia, bitte!"

Dass Dawson und Shay bereits mit der Trage und dem Notfallkoffer hinter ihm standen, hatte er kaum mitbekommen.

„Matt, geh zur Seite. Matt!", schrie Gabriela ihn mit immer lauter werdender Stimme an, weil er panisch an dem Mädchen herum ruckelte, effektiv aber nicht zum arbeiten kam. Erst als den Blonden von hinten die Hand des Chiefs packte, ließ er von seiner Tochter ab.

„Casey, mach Platz da. Du musst die beiden ihre Arbeit machen lassen."

Angsterfüllt starrte Matt zu Severide, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte, ehe er sich wieder seiner eigenen Tochter zuwandte, die noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Sitz der Fahrerseite verharrte.

„Jessica! Kannst du mich hören! Sieh mich an."  
Die Braunhaarige schüttelte benommen mit dem Kopf, kam dann aber tatsächlich zu sich.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Dad."  
Zu mehr schien das Mädchen nicht fähig zu sein.

„Hier bleiben. Komm schon, bleib bei mir", ruckelte Kelly an ihrer Blut überströmten Hand, die schlaff auf dem Lenkrad verharrte. Mittlerweile fiel auch Caseys Blick erneut auf Sophia, die von Gabriela und Leslie erstversorgt wurde.

„Schädelhirntrauma und Rippenfrakturen. Wir legen ihr eine Halskrause an. Schön langsam, Shay."

Allein Dawsons entsetzter Blick ließ Matt das Adrenalin durch den Körper rauschen. Casey kannte seine Freundin nur all zu gut um zu wissen, dass Sophias Zustand ernster war, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

„Oh nein", murmelte die Sanitäterin leise und bestätigte damit seine böse Vermutung.

„Was ist los? Verdammt, was ist denn?", schrie er seine Freundin an, die sich mit flinken Handbewegungen durch das Fenster auf die Beifahrerseite beugte.  
Da sie ihm vorsorglich keine Antwort gab, riss er sich aus dem leichten Griff des Chiefs los und stürmte schließlich zum Wagen, um sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später erhielt das Grauen einen Namen.

Ein Stück der offenbar kollidierten Metallstange hatte sich durch Sophias Hals gebohrt.

„Matt, geh zur Seite. Matt!", schrie Gabriela ihren Freund erneut an, der sich zitternd das silberne Material besah.

„Cruz, hol den Brenner. Nun hol den Brenner habe ich gesagt", schrie der blonde Lieutenant seinen Kollegen an, wurde kurz darauf jedoch von seinem Kollegen Herrmann zurück gehalten.

„ Jetzt bleib verdammt noch mal ruhig. Du bist uns so keine Hilfe", versuchte der Grauhaarige den Widerstand seines jungen und sich gegen ihn wehrenden Kollegen abzufangen.  
Genau in diesem Moment begannen sich Sophias Lider zu bewegen.

„Dad, bist du das?", hörte Matt die 15 jährige sagen, weshalb ihn sein Kollege notgedrungen los s ließ.  
Parallel dazu gelang es Severide seine Tochter mit einem weiteren Sanitäter von der Fahrerseite zu befreien. Apathisch lief er hinter der Trage her und schenkte seinem Kollegen ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe er im Inneren des Krankenwagens verschwand.

„Geh auf die andere Seite, Casey. Versuch sie zu beruhigen, während Mills und Otis die Stange durchtrennen. Und keine unüberlegten Sachen. Ein Millimeter mehr und die Aorta ist durch", schäfte ihm Shay ein, während Gabriela ihrem Freund mehr als sorgenvolle Blicke entgegen sandte.  
Am gesamten Körper zitternd legte Matt seinen Helm auf dem Boden ab, umrundete den Wagen und nahm Jessicas Platz auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Mittlerweile hatte Sophia das Bewusstsein zurück erlangt. Sie keuchte vor Schmerzen, begann nun immer lauter werdend zu schreien und hielt sich die klaffende Wunde am Hals.

„Es tut so weh. Bitte helft mir. Ich schaffe das nicht."  
Matt schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf, fasste vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.

„Schhh…. Sophia, sieh mich an. Schau mir in die Augen", forderte Matt, während Herrmann vor sie ein Schutzblech hielt und zwei der Feuerwehrmänner den Brenner betätigten.

Der Teenager schrie vor Schmerzen, krallte sich an die Hand seines Vaters.

„Ich werde sterben. Ich kann nicht mehr", weinte sie apathisch. Aber Matt gab nicht auf.

„Das wirst du nicht. Sieh mich an. Wir schaffen das, beide zusammen. Aber du musst wollen, okay? Schön ein und aus atmen. Ein und aus und ein und aus."  
Sie drückte seine Hand, während die Feuerwehrmänner das Eisen durchbrannten.

„Denk an unseren letzten Urlaub in Florida. Die Sonne ist warm. Das Meer rauscht. Die Möwen kreischen."

„Dad, bitte hilf mir."  
Mühsam wischte sich Matt den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte nicht.

„Okay, dann anders. Versuch dir dieses Hundewelpe vorzustellen, das du dir seit zehn Jahren wünscht und das ich es nie erlaubt habe. Wenn du das hier heil überstehst, dann bekommst du den besten Hund, den die Welt gesehen. Schließ die Augen und jetzt versuchst du dir auszumalen, wie du ihm durchs Fell streichelst."

Seine Worte schienen die 15 jährige tatsächlich zu beruhigen.  
Nur kurze Zeit atmete er erleichtert auf, denn Cruz und Mills hielten ihm bestätigend die Daumen nach oben, um zu vergewissern, dass Sophia nun nach draußen gebracht werden konnte.

„Du hast es geschafft. Sophia? Sophia, sieh mich an! Sophia!"  
Sofort stürzten Gabby und Leslie zurück zum Unfallwagen und versuchten das Mädchen schnellstmöglich auf die Trage zu schaffen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", rief der Blonde panisch, während Shay bereits den Defibrilator auspackte.

„Ihr Herz setzt aus. 200", gab Gabby ihrer Kollegin die Ladung für den Elektroschock durch, damit sie den Teenager reanimieren konnten.  
Doch es funktionierte nicht.  
Panisch und wie in Trance sah Casey dabei zu, wie die Sanitäterinnen versuchten seine Tochter zurück ins Leben zu holen.

„240."  
Erleichtert blickten die Rettungskräfte auf die allmählich konstant werdende Herzfrequenz.

„Wir fahren los. Sofort", gab Gabriella ihrem Freund zu verstehen, der im Eiltempo hinter ihnen her rannte und als Letzter in den Krankenwagen stieg.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie wird das schaffen. Sie ist stark. Hörst du?"  
Völlig aufgelöst verharrte Matt in Gabbys Armen, während sein Hirn allmählich die Geschehnisse de letzten Stunde verarbeitete.  
Es schien wie ein Deja- vu. Eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse von vor 5 Jahren. Ein zeitlicher Rückblick zu dem Moment, als seine damalige Freundin während einer Brandstiftung ums Leben gekommen und im Krankenhaus verstorben war.

Nur langsam löste sich der Lieutenant aus der schützenden Umarmung seiner Freundin, sah dann besorgt den langen Krankenhausflur entlang.

„Ich besorge uns Kaffee. Severide wartet vor der Intensivstation", gab sie ihm zu verstehen, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten und der Blonde den sterilen Gang entlang lief.

Wortlos ließ er sich neben seinem Kollegen nieder und vermied es Kelly in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?"  
Matthew schluckte laut hörbar, zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Sie musste auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus zwei Mal reanimiert werden. Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Es sieht nicht gut aus… Und Jessica?", brachte er nach einer langen Sprechpause hervor.

„Die Ärzte sagen mir nichts. Aber sie war ansprechbar."  
Erschöpft ließ Casey seinen Kopf gegen die Tapete fallen.

„Matt, es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe mich einfach zu wenig um Jessica gekümmert, ihr immer alles durchgehen lassen. Ich hätte das Schloss vom Wagen auswechseln lassen sollen. Wenn ich härter durchgegriffen hätte, wäre das vermutlich nie passiert."  
Casey schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist jetzt Schwachsinn. Das hilft uns in der Lage auch nicht weiter. Die Frage ist doch, warum es soweit kommen konnte. Was soll ich denn sagen? Klar hättest du deinen Van besser absichern müssen. Aber das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass die beiden regelwidrig um diese Uhrzeit da draußen sind."

„Wenn die Cops das weiter melden, dann kann ich das Sorgerecht für Jessica ohnehin vergessen."  
Matt schloss resignierend die Augen.

„Was ist mit Dina? Hast du Sophias Mutter erreichen können?"

„War die Frage jetzt ernst gemeint oder willst du mich aufmuntern?"  
Severide zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die letzte Karte kam zu ihrem Geburtstag. Zum 14. Vor 2 Jahren."

„Autsch."

„Na, merkst du dass hier etwas Grundlegendes falsch läuft? Ich soll jetzt das ausbessern, was sie in 14 Jahren Erziehung verpasst hat."  
Aus dem äußeren Augenwinkel beobachtete Matt, wie sich der Rest der Feuerwehrmänner in den Aufenthaltsbereich setzten.  
Die Situation schien zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Habt ihr schon Neuigkeiten von den Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Chief Boden.  
Severide und Casey schüttelten synchron mit dem Kopf, während letzterer nervös durch den Vorraum zu tigern begann.

So sehr er Kelly auch entlasten wollte. Innerlich gab er sich die gleiche Schuld. Wenn Sophia dauerhafte Schäden davon trug, im Extremfall sogar starb, würde er dafür verantwortlich sein.

„Wo finde ich den Vater von Jessica Severide?"  
Erst die Stimme der dunkelhaarigen Krankenschwester durchbrach die anhaltende Stille im Flur.  
Erschrocken erhob sich Kelly nach oben, ehe er erwartungsvolle Blicke zu Casey warf.

„Na, los geh schon. Ich drücke euch die Daumen."

Wortlos folgte Kelly der jungen Pflegerin durch den Gang, während ihm Matt hinterher sah.  
Angst erfüllt, wie der Abend für Sophia ausgehen würde…

_

„Bitte bleiben Sie nicht länger als zehn Minuten. Ihre Tochter ist durch den Blutverlust noch sehr schwach, hat leichte Kreislaufprobleme. Ihr Zustand ist soweit stabil. Aber drei Rippen sind gebrochen und sie hat eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung."

„In Ordnung."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ die junge Oberärztin den Lieutenant zurück, der nun langsam den Raum betrat.  
Für einen langen Moment besah er sich das verletzte Mädchen. Um ihren Kopf befand sich ein Verband, das Gesicht war von Kratzern und Wunden übersät und sie trug eines dieser typischen Krankenhaushemden, durch das ein Verband an ihren Rippen hindurch schimmerte.  
Unsicher ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, griff dann behutsam nach der Hand seiner Tochter, die durch die Geste langsam erwachte.

„Dad?"  
Liebevoll strich Kelly über Jessicas Wange, während er die aufkommenden Tränen weg blinzelte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Es war meine Idee. Ich wollte das nicht."  
Mit ernster Miene bewegte Severide den Kopf nach vorn.

„Darüber reden wir später. Jetzt musst du erst mal wieder fit werden und zu Hause sehen wir dann weiter."

Ängstlich drückte Jessica seine Hand, während ihr die Tränen aus den Augen flossen.

„Hey, wir kriegen das wieder hin."  
Jessica schluchzte leise.

„Was ist mit Sophia? Wie geht`s ihr?"  
Severide umschloss die Finger seiner Tochter mit beiden Händen, atmete dann schwer ein und aus.

„Die Ärzte können noch nichts Näheres sagen", sprach er mit ernster Miene, ehe er auf seine verletzte Tochter hinab sah.

„Sie wollte nach Hause laufen. Ich habe darauf bestanden, sie mitzunehmen. Nur weil ich mit deinem Wagen angeben wollte, protzen, weil sie noch keine Fahrerlaubnis hat. Wenn sie jetzt stirbt, dann…"  
Jessicas Stimme versagte am Satzende.

„Sch…Es war ein Unfall."

„Aber ich hatte die Verantwortung."  
Severide seufzte schwer.

„Gut. Hast du mit Absicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren?"

„Nein."

„Bist du mit festem Willen gegen den grauen Chevy gefahren?"

„Nein."

„Wie kommst du dann darauf? Das einzige, was du verhindern konntest wäre mein Auto in der Garage zu lassen. Deshalb hast du trotzdem nicht willentlich diesen Unfall gebaut."

„Aber ich bin gefahren."

„Mr. Severide, die Besuchszeit ist gleich um", mahnte die eintretende Krankenschwester Kelly, der verstehend mit dem Kopf nickte.

Müde schloss Jessica die Augen, während sie noch immer seine Hand hielt.

„Schlaf ein bisschen", waren die letzten Worte, die er ihr mit zitternder Stimme entgegen raunte und ihr einen Kuss auf die von Blessuren übersäte Stirn drückte.


End file.
